UNW Ultimate Annihilation 2012
''UNW Ultimate Annihilation 2012 ''is a video game released on January 31st Modes Exhibition Mode Exhibition is a mode where you can choose your match, choose your Superstars/Divas, and play in every match from Single to Tag Team to Extreme Rules. Season Mode Season mode is 72 Weeks(24 months(2 years)) of the main story. You choose a superstar, and go on one of 10 set storylines(Depending on the choices made). UNW vs HWE UNW vs HWE mode is a mode where you can play as a UNW or HWE superstar and relive the rivalry that ran through Nonstop Hardcorre. Career Mode You can choose any superstar or diva and try to win every title. After every title is won, you fight Legends such as Stone Cold or the Rock, and rise to Fame. UNW Hall of Fame mode You can create a CAW, play as a Hall of Famer(Such as Stone Cold) and rise to fame, winning titles, and if a Legend is chosen you will be able to relive unbelievable moments, suh as reliving Survivor Series 1997(Stone Cold only). Tournament Mode In this mode you are able to create your own King of the Ring, Hardcore, and more tournaments, and play them. Legend Mode In Legend mode, you can play as a Caw, or a superstar, and work your way into the Hall of Fame, and soon become a UNW Legend. UNW History Mode In UNW History mode you can relive the matches that led up to Nonstop Hardcorre, all the way back to the first Unstoppable. You can play the matches the way they were told, or you can rewrite the entire UNW History. InVasion Mode InVasion mode is a mode where you can become WWE and defeat the WCW/ECW invasion, or become WCW/ECW and ivade the WWE. Or you can become TNA and invade UNW, or become UNW and defeat TNA. You can become any company and invade any company in the new InVasion mode. Create Modes In Create Modes you can create: *Superstar *Diva *Entrance *Moveset *Finisher *Taunt *Stable *Arena *Championship *Storyline/Show *Highlight Reel *Entrance Music *Entrance Video *Tattoo/Logo *Pay-Per-View *Rivalry Famous Mode In Famous mode you can relive the best moments in WWE, UNW, and ROH. GM Mode In GM mode, you become the GM of Unstoppable, Annihilation, Versus, or vene the cancelled Classified Sunday, and try to raise the ratings and become the GM of the Year. Road to Slammerfest In Road to Slammerfest mode, you choose Triple H, Jake Makrin, Mark Henry, Skullbreaker, or a CAW and play from Nonstop Hardcorre to Slammerfest in a storyline for each specific star. Online You can play online against other players from all around the world in matches, if you have your system hooked up to the Internet. Universe Mode In Universe mode you can create and play,or simulate, matches and play every PPV through UNW year after year. When Companies Collide Mode In When Companies Collide mode, you can play as UNW and feud against various companies, such as WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, or even HWE. Divas Mode Divas mode is a mode where you can play a separate Season Mode, Road to Slammerfest, and even a Hall of Fame made just for Divas. Roster Face *Skullbreaker *Sheamus *Rey Mysterio *CM Punk *Soaring Hawk *Mr. Kennedy *Mr. Ice *Johnny Pitroe *Johnny Nitro *Horrible Hank *Stone Cold Steve Austin *The Rock *Bum *Help Wanted *Mr. Rich Money *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Hugh Jackman *Zack Varna *Jakingera *Mason Ryan *Kofi Kingston *Randy Orton *John Cena *Sin Cara Azul *Edge *Jeff Hardy *The Miz *Chris Benoit *Santino Marella *AJ Styles *Abyss *Goldberg *Gillberg *Triple H *Vampiro *Sabu Heel *H4rdc0re *H011y *Jake Jamanki *Mr. Man *Hulk Hogan *Kevin Nash *Mark Henry *Good Looks *I'm Better *John Findoma *Kyle Katara *Chris Humble *Jake Makrin *Titionis *Chris Masters *Ezekiel Jackson *Skullfacer *Cool Breeze *Luther Varna *The Great Khali *Finlay *Sin Cara Negro *Man X *Wade Barrett *Michael Cole *Jack Swagger *David Otunga *Hugh Jackman *Daniel Bryan *Kurt Angle *TakuHaka *nWo Sting *Scott Hall *Scott Steiner *X-Pac Divas Face *Marie Misses *Mina *Horror Fan *Ginger *Sexay Girrl *Trish Stratus *Lita *Eve Torres *Angelina Love *Velvet Sky *Miss Tessmacher *Kelly Kelly Divas Heel *Jamie Jamie *Kora Karamba *Makara *Dee-Feat-Ed *Winifred Major *Jack Maybeck *Kaity-Lynn *Sexxy Divva Woman Unlockables *Masked Man *Red *Green DLC DLC #1: Legends Pack *Andre the Giant *JunkYard Dog *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *Road Warrior Hawk *Road Warrior Animal *Irwin R. Schyster *Mr. T *Ricky Steamboat *Dusty Rhodes DLC #2: General Managers/Owners Pack *Roddy Piper *Zack Ryder *The Boogeyman *Eric Bischoff *Jonathan Coachman *JDUDE *Slashranger DLC #3: Many Faces Pack *Mankind *Cactus Jack *Dude Love *Rey Mysterio(6 Different Costumes) *John Cena(3 Different Costumes) *The Rock(w/ Hair Costume) *Kurt Angle(w/ Hair Costume) *Big Show *Big Show(w/ Hair Costume) DLC #4: Drafted Superstars *Mahuka *Karinga *Xavier Katara *Ace Eagle *Wade Barrett *Alberto Del Rio